Realizing things can lead to happiness
by KitsunexNaruto
Summary: Tom has had enough. Can Jerry stop him from leaving? TomxJerry. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Fluff only.


**Oh wow Tom and Jerry now? I have no idea what made me want to write this. *shrug* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tom and Jerry and other characters. I own Sapphire and Smokey though.**

* * *

Tom picked himself up from the wreckage that had accumulated after the explosives he had put around Jerry's mouse hole. Mama was not going to be happy. She never was. All over this stupid mouse. Tom swallowed his fear, and marched over to what was left of the home closet. Opening the door he found a suit case and packed his bowl and bed, then shutting the case.

"Jerry, you won. I'm done. I'm a stupid cat who can't even catch a stupid mouse. And what's worse, is that you keep antagonising me and I'm sick of it. Mama is coming home and she is going to kick me out anyway. So this is it! Good bye! You win!"

Tom then began walking, case in hand, out of the pile of rubble and on to the street. Jerry scurried out of the bricks near his hole and called after the cat.

"Hey Tom! Whataya mean, I've won? Whataya mean goodbye? Don't be silly, I thought you said, even though we are enemies we are also friends! Hey Tom! Hey!" Jerry tried but his little voice was not loud enough.

Tom was already down a few streets, well away from the house and was walking towards the train station. Car horns and chattering from humans entered his ears making them turn flat against his head. Unfortunately, he had bumped into Spike on his way. The Bulldog, apologised at first but then upon noticing, growled at the cat.

"Watch it, pussy cat!"

"Hey Spike," Tom said monotonously, "Don't worry, I'm leaving, you won't have to worry about me running into you any more or even causing trouble. Let alone chasing any mice."

At this, Spike frowned sadly. This wasn't like Tom. He usually either ran from seeing him if not before smiling sheepishly at him, or pounding his head in _then_ running. For Tom to not even run, nor smile or to be mischievous, it was wrong.

"Now come on Tom, I'm sorry. Listen, come back with me to my kennel and we can chat. Sometimes talking about ya problems can ease the burden and even that someone can even help ya solve it." Spike's wise words made Tom think about it. The cat nodded and followed the bulldog home.

"Thanks Spike."

Meanwhile Jerry was panicking. He was running around trying to find his cat in the scurring of the crowds. Wait. _His cat?_ Since when was Tom his cat? Jerry shook his head, he will think and sort out his odd thoughts later. On the other hand, why was Jerry panicking? Why did he cat about a Cat that had others like himself for dinner?

Jerry found that he couldn't care right now. Right now he needed his cat. Running straight across the road and minutely missing traffic, he turned into an alleyway only wishing he hadn't. There was several cats looking in trash cans. Jerry froze and slowly backed away hoping not to catch the cats' eyes. But it didn't work a black cat, one that Jerry recognised to be Butch, Tom's best friend.

"Well what to we have here? A little mousey. Wait a sec', aren't you Jerry?" Asked Butch as he prowled closer trying to taunt the brown rodent.

Jerry sighed, so much for not trying to get caught.

"Look, I'm not here to play, I'm looking for Tom." This caught the black cat off guard and he stopped to sit in front of the mouse.

"Tom? Why? What happened?"

Jerry looked solemn, his shoulders went slack.

"He said that he had enough and that he was leaving. I tried to persuade him to stay but I don't think he heard me. Saying that I won. He couldn't be bothered to chase me any more and left." Butch nodded and thought it over.

"A'rite, mousey. With Tom concerned we are on a truce. Come on lads! Tom is officially missing! Lets go find him!" Jerry grinned. He didn't believe the cats would help him. Let alone believe him!

"Thank you, even though I am a mouse. Thank you any way." Butch grinned cheekily and stood up.

"Don't mention it...EVER." Jerry laughed and nodded.

"I saw he was heading into the city but I lost sight of him."

Butch tilted his head down at the mouse then turned to his clowder of cats.

"Boys you heard the mouse. Search the streets for a blue-grey cat with white socks and a suit case! Meet back at the back alley by night fall." The cats dismounted into the streets and began their search.

Jerry looked at the pavement by his feet. _Tom please be okay._

* * *

Spike and Tom made it back to Spike's yard. A yapping Tyke came over growling adorably at Tom's feet making Tom slightly unnerved. Spike chuckled.

"That's my boy. But for today we leave Tom alone, he's not very happy at the moment. Ya old Pop is gonna try and help him. Okay, son?" The small puppy nodded and licked Tom's fur at his shin and gave a yip of promise that he would be left alone for today. Tom smiled at the puppy and petted his head in thanks. Tyke ran off to play with any toys that was left on the grass.

"Ah, kids grow up so fast. I remember when his mother brought him into the world. He was so tiny- Ah look at me getting all sentimental! We're here to talk about you. Come on in, Tom."

Tom placed his case beside the Kennel and followed in after Spike. The Kennel was much bigger than his last one. It was big enough to fit a small human in, he was sure. Tom parked his rear in a corner, still believing that Spike would take up most of the room. Of course Tom was right, but not by much. The bulldog sat on the other side but there was enough space to be called personal space.

"So, lets start from the beginning. What happened this morning?" Spike started. "By the way would you like some milk? Tyke still drinks it from time to time." The cat nodded gratefully with a smile.

"Well it started mid morning. Mama left the house at 10.30 for a hairdressers appointment and said that I was in charge of the house. This meant even keeping Jerry at bay and if she returned to house that was a mess, I was to be kicked out for good." Tom explained, his shoulders dropping.

"I even asked Jerry nicely, if he would not make any fuss today and I would make sure he would have a nice chuck of cheese waiting for him when Mama went up to bed to say thanks. He shook on it and that was it. It was until when I settled on to read a book I hear a crashing in the kitchen. I ran in there to see Nibbles, Jerry's nephew, dropping plates." Tom looked annoyed but Spike kept quiet to avoid arguments.

"He was standing on them by the sink to try and reach the fridge. I saw that Jerry was trying to keep Nibbles from any danger. Fair enough, in my opinion. Jerry had apologised and I knew that Nibbles had an insatiable appetite. So I gave some cheese to the little one and they ran back to the hole."

Tom watched the bulldog as he listened carefully and closely as he poured a glass of milk.

"So far, you have been considerate as to not lose your temper over the little one. Although they can be just as mischievous." Tom nodded at that statement.

"Yeah, although I didn't know that Nibbles was over. I stayed calm and had faith that Jerry would keep his word to at least until Mama went to bed. So far it's quiet and good. Until Jerry let me know that Nibbles was going home so it just be the two of us and Jerry would let me know if he couldn't reach anything to save arguments and broken crockery."

Tom sighed in annoyance and paused for a bit. Spike passed the glass over and Tom took a look drink before placing the glass beside him and licking his lips. He smiled.

"That's good milk, tastes good. High protein?" Tom wondered. Spike chuckled lightly.

"High in vitamins actually, good for growing kids." He winked at the cat pure heartedly, making the feline laugh slightly.

"So what happened after that?" Spike poked back into the subject.

"Everything was going okay, until I heard another smash in the Kitchen again. I had just cleaned up the mess. So I was a little annoyed already by this point. But it wasn't Jerry as he was in his mouse hole. Jerry poked his head out to see what was up only to be tackled by a white female mouse."

Tom laughed as Spike did.

"Took me by surprise too! I laughed for a bit, as it was funny seeing Jerry get mauled by this female he obviously didn't want to be near. He didn't like it and threw a mouse trap at me. How, is beyond me. One thing led to another. My temper got the best of me. Jerry and I fought, ran around. The house ended up being blown up."

Spike cringed at that.

"I'm saving Mama the hassle. I can't get Jerry to leave, even though Mama hates mice. So I'm leaving because I'm a dumb cat that can't even catch a mouse."

Spike was quiet for a bit. He watched the cat take another large gulp of milk, finishing the glass with another. With a satisfied gasp he placed the glass beside himself and licked his lips whilst wiping his whiskers with his paws.

"I'm just sick of it. All of it. It's not just Jerry." This took Spike by surprise. What more could Tom add?

"I can't catch mice, I can't catch birds, I can't even catch a bloody fly without injuring myself. I sick of being laughed at. I'm sick of trying to be someone I can't be. I'm sick of dogs yapping, beating me up and chasing after me. No offence." Spike smiled sheepishly at the blue-grey cat but knew it wasn't just him it was aimed at, so no direct offence.

"I've just snapped I guess. I can't be dealing with it any more. Hell I've come to terms with the fact I'm crap with catching mice. I've even thought that now I have done, I could easily live with Jerry without fighting. But, because of Mama, I must make sure either Jerry is out of sight or chucked out if spotted. If Jerry knows that Mama said something about him then he believes that he has to prove a point. Anything to scare Mama."

Spike nodded.

"So either way, you can't win. Your owner is one tough broad, mess with her and you are done for. But scare her, you end up having a broom in your face." he concluded shivering thinking of the African-American Woman.

Tom nodded.

"Yep." The tomcat sighed. Spike thought and went over the story, only to sadly come up with nothing to work with to help the cat to stay.

"Sorry to hear that Tom. But I can't think of a way to help ya." The Bulldog said truly sympathetic.

Tom smiled and shook his head.

"Nah it's okay, Spike. Thanks for listening. It's nice to have someone to talk to. I can't talk to butch, he'd just laugh at me and just say 'Tommy-boy, stop being a cry baby and catch dat mouse!'. But I can't. I really can't catch him."

Spike nodded.

"You know, as I was leaving, I was sure I heard Jerry calling after me, trying to make me stay. But why would a mouse, that was hell bent on getting rid of me, want me to stay?"

Spike smiled.

"Ya know, that mouse may annoy you but to me he sees you as family. He may not want to be chased around by a cat. But put it this way, if you had a house with your 'Mama' and it was just the two of you. Wouldn't you get bored? Nothing to chase? Even if you were with your clowder, surely you'd think that something was missing? Subconsciously, Tom, you love that mouse. And no one, unless it's you, is gonna eat him."

At first Tom was disgusted by that analogy, but as Spike explained it, he sort of saw where the dog was coming from. Would he miss Jerry if he was gone? Did he love Jerry? Would Jerry miss him? Did Jerry love him?

Tom sighed.

"All of that aside, Spike. The problem still remains. I am going to get kicked out and be made homeless. Jerry and I will never be friends and/or get along so what's the point in trying?"

Spike smiled sadly.

"You are right on one thing, Tom." The pussy cat looked up into the dog's eyes. "If you don't sort out that house you will be kicked out. If you leave it as it is, your owner will more angry that you left it for her to deal with. But if you stayed and helped rebuild it I'm sure she would be just disappointed in you but will take it into mind that you are willing to take the responsibilities of your actions to rebuild the house." Tom nodded.

"You're right. I should go back and rebuild the house. At least that way I made an effort. Thanks Spike." Spike grinned.

"That's the spirit! And I'll even help you rebuild the house. Quicker with two extra paws." Spike chuckled.

They both went quiet as they heard Tyke yapping, they looked at each other and existed the kennel to see what was going on. On the fence was a white female cat with bright mismatch blue and green eyes, looked to be a stray queen. She was hissing at the puppy, as he was jumping trying to get the cat to fall.

"Sapphire? What are you doing here?" Tom called to the Queen. She looked relieved at see him, Spike noticed. Tyke stopped yapping and ran to his father, who picked him up.

"Jerry came running into one of our rendezvous alleyways and said that you went missing. Jerry and Butch had us all running around town to try and find you. But seeing as you are safe and only a few blocks away, I am happy you haven't gone anywhere."

Tom looked shocked. He understood Butch... but Jerry? That little annoying insignificant rodent ran after him, perhaps nearly got trampled on, run over, eaten by other cats in hopes he would stay? Perhaps Spike was right. Perhaps his mouse would miss him, if he left, and loved him enough to come and look for him. Tom smiled, which did not go unnoticed by Spike. Wait, his mouse?

"Come on Tom, grab ya case and lets get you home. Well what's left of it and we'll see what we can do to fix it." Tom nodded, grinned and ran to pick up his case.

* * *

Jerry, riding on Butch's shoulder, was getting paranoid and frantic. They had been searching for an hour, Mama was gonna be back home at 2pm after she went shopping. Mama was going to be mad if she found the house left as it is. He didn't want his cat to be kicked out of his home. His cat lived there with him. He hoped that his cat was okay. There he goes again, his cat. Tom was not his cat.

"Sure he is, just because he and yourself don't get on. You live under the same roof don't ya?" Jerry blushed. He spoke his thoughts and Butch replied to him.

"Tom is his own being. I mean, I'm not his mouse. So he isn't my cat. We hate each other as mouse and cat should."

Butch chuckled.

"You don't get it, do ya mousey? You and Tom are tight. Almost like Tom and I are. However, have you noticed that Tom will never let another cat, unless it gonna be him, eat you? Sure I threatened you earlier but you would've ran away and made sure that you found Tom, therefore in a way have him protect you from other cats and predators. Right?"

Jerry thought this over. Butch was right but, surely he wasn't thinking of _that._

"In all honesty, Jerry. It's weird to see a cat and a mouse so friendly together. Such as yourselves, even when you are antagonising each other. You are playful, not malicious. Cheeky not insulting. It's rare. I think you both subconsciously love each other. Because a, he is always talking about you to us, although its mainly him complaining, and b, because you are here looking for him and instead of staying at home. In the skirting board, in bed with a chunk of cheese."

Jerry realised that Butch made sense. The mouse realised that he had come to love that bully of a cat, their chases were more flirty as he remembered them. Regardless of the annoyance of Tom and his quick temper fuse. He didn't realise until now, how much Tom meant to him.

"I love him." Jerry said quietly as he mulled it over. Butch grinned.

"And I'm sure Tom feels the same, because you are his mouse and he'd be damned if any other cat got there first." Jerry smiled at the black cat and nodded.

"Now, let's drop this subject and go find that Tom-Cat!" Butch raced in to the street.

"Hey Butch!" Butch skidded to a halt, looking left then right to see a brown and grey cat running towards him.

"Yo, Smokey, ya seen Tom?"

"Yeah I saw him a while ago, I heard ya wis lookin' for him. Watched him bump inta a bulldog, what was his name... Sykes? No...Spooks? No...-"

"Spike?" Jerry offered but he was scared yet excited. Tom was found but could Spike keep the cat from leaving. He hoped so.

"Dat's da one! Red collar right? Yeah him. Tom seemed pretty sad, it look like Spike offered him to come to his place for a chat."

Jerry grinned as did Butch.

"Cheers Smokes! Come on Jerry, let's head to Spikes!" Jerry laughed, thank god that his stupid cat was found.

* * *

Tom lifted up a beam and lifted it to Spike on what was left of the roof.

"Not ta worry, Tom, we'll get this fixed in no time!" Tom grinned back at the dog and went back to the blue prints him and Spike drew up earlier.

"Hey Tom, I'm going to go to the rendezvous point to pass on the message that you are back home. I'm glad you stayed!" Sapphire called out as she hopped over the gate and ran down the street.

Spike chuckled.

"She one of your queens?" Tom looked up at Spike with a grin.

"I wish, she doesn't like house cats. She only sees me a good friend." Tom explained as he began sawing a piece of large wood to start on building the structure of a wall.

"Aw. Never mind. Besides ya got Jerry." Spike hammered away on the roof, nails and wood scattered across the tiles.

"You keep mentioning that. We are cat and mouse, enemies. Predator and prey. He's food! Why do you keep saying 'Oh don't worry Tom ya got Jerry'. It doesn't make sense." Spike laughed whole-heartedly.

"Well if he's food then why haven't you eaten him? Even I've see the opportunities missed, and yet you didn't. Jerry gets away at the last minute because you are distracted. Or you made yourself get distracted?"

Tom looked away in thought. Made himself get distracted? Doesn't make sense. Okay, he got that Jerry liked him enough to come after him. To make sure he was okay. Friends do that. Is that what Spike was talking about?

"Oi, pussy cat! Don't get distracted now!" Spike laughed, "We got a house to build."

Tom hissed at the dog and smiled to show he was joking. Tom started on placing sheets of wood to support the beams. He sighed, Mama better appreciate this.

* * *

Jerry was getting excited, he jumped down from Butch's shoulder as the cat jumped bravely into the dog's back yard.

Tyke was yapping at Butch, whom didn't seem phased by the puppy.

"Tyke, was it? Where'd ya pop go? We're looking for Tom."

Tyke yipped and yapped at the cat, but Butch had no idea what the pup was saying. Jerry however understood.

"He left with your dad? Do you know where?" The puppy whined, signifying a no. Jerry sighed well at least Tom was still in the city and not gone anywhere else. Jerry hoped that Spike spoke some sense into him.

"Hey, Jerry lets go to the rendezvous point, see if there is any cats there that have seen him." Jerry nodded and he jumped into the awaiting paw that Butch had lowered for him. Jerry jumped back onto Butch's shoulder.

"Thanks anyway, Tyke." Jerry said, as the pup panted happily.

Butch and Jerry left the garden through the gate and walked away.

"Don't worry, we'll find him. Hey, if anyone is gonna talk some sense into that guy, it's gonna be Spike!" Butch tried to consolidate the mouse but it was to no avail.

"I hope so."

Butch broke into a run and sped into the back alleys to meet Sapphire on the way there.

"Gosh Butch you scared me!" Both cats stopped. Butch chuckled flirtatiously.

"Sorry, doll, I thought my charm would have eased your fear." Jerry face palmed at the pick up line. Really Butch? Now of all time and places? Sapphire giggled at the reaction of the mouse.

"I found Tom." Was all she said before Jerry was on his feet, standing on Butch's shoulder. Butch stopped his flirting and was now 100% coherent.

"Where is he?" Jerry and Butch said in unison.

"I found him in Butch's garden first, it seemed they were in the kennel chatting. I thought I was being quiet but that pup brat started yapping at me." The uneasy and disgusted look on her face made Jerry laugh a bit. Good boy Tyke.

"They said that they were heading back to the house to rebuild it. Sounded like Tom wanted to see if he could take responsibility of his actions. I suggest you try there." Sapphire said as she left them by the fence of a nearby house by jumping over the fence.

"Well there you go, Mousey. Safe and sound. Let's get you there, before Tom has my head for touching his mouse." Butch laughed.

* * *

They were pressed for time but the house was nearly complete. The building of it was complete they were just refilling the house with furniture and appliances. As Tom came back outside to pick up the coffee table for the living room, Tom look over and saw that Butch was coming. What did he want?

Tom was about to call over to Butch but saw something brown on his shoulder.

_Jerry? Why is Jerry with Butch?_ Tom felt himself get jealous. Replaced already? Spike was dead wrong. Wait. Didn't Sapphire say that Jerry was the one that went out to look for him? It didn't make any sense. Now feeling jealous felt silly. Oh duh! They worked together to find him. Silly Tom.

The blue-grey cat smiled at Butch hopped over the gate and ran up to Tom.

"Finally! Brother, ya had me and the rest of the clowder runnin' around town for ya. Well I'm glad any case that you're safe. Even Jerry got worried." Tom looked over at the mouse who was getting redder in the face quicker than bump. Tom smirked.

"Miss me?" Jerry stuck his tongue out at the feline but smiled afterwards. Tom laughed.

"Hey, Butch help us get the rest of the stuff inside?" Butch nodded and helped carry a box of crockery.

* * *

Finally the house was finished and not a moment too soon. Butch and Spike made themselves scarce as they heard a car brakes screech out front. Tom and Jerry didn't even get to say thanks, guess they would have to do that later.

Tom quickly placed Jerry back into his new mouse hole and then gave him some cheese to keep him quiet. Tom raced into the living room where he had unpacked his bed and laid himself in it.

Tom tried to calm his racing heart as the door opened.

"Thomas?!" Mama didn't sound happy. Did he miss something?

"What happened to the welcome mat? It's black and looks burnt!" Tom grinned thankfully. Tom walked on all fours to his owner and purred apologetically to his Mama. The lady couldn't say no to such a face.

"All right Tom, fine. The house seems untouched. So untouched it doesn't look lived in!" Tom rolled his eyes at the comment. _You have no idea, woman._

Waiting for the time for her to get to bed was agonising. He wanted to talk to Jerry about what today was all about.

Mama finally got to bed and Tom crept quietly to the skirting board in the hall way. Knocking lightly on the wood, the brown mouse walked out.

"Hey Tom." Jerry muttered quietly, his face growing red. Tom watched as the mouse shifted on the spot.

"What happened today? Why'd you run after me? I thought you hated me." Jerry nodded.

"I thought that too. Until Butch made me realise that you were more to me than just the cat that I annoy to make him chase me." Tom smiled as he saw Jerry get more uncomfortable. The cat lowered his head to the floor so that Jerry didn't have to keep looking up.

"He made me realise, that, as funny, disgusting and wrong as it sounds, I love you Thomas. With out you, life is boring to me. With out you life is lonely. With out you... I'm not happy. Which is why, I believe, I ran after you." Jerry fiddled with his whiskers, a habit, Tom noticed, when Jerry got shy.

"Jerry..." Tom didn't know what to say. He knew that what Jerry said was true as it was the same for him. But love? Isn't that too mainstream?

"Are you sure it's love, Jer? I'm flattered either way. I feel the same, but I wouldn't pin point it to love. I mean we are straight. We like females." Tom tried to argue that maybe it wasn't love, _Liking_ may have been possible. But love?

"When you are with your queens or spays or whatever, I don't like it. Why do you think I always find a way to ruin it? Like when I used that red laser on you." Tom looked confused. "The red dot?" Jerry tried again smiling. Tom smiled as he remembered.

"So with you, it's definitely love?" Tom asked. Jerry nodded.

"I may like my female mice, but there's only one cat in my heart that always kicks them out." Jerry laughed at the analogy. Tom chuckled too.

"Thanks, Jerry. As for me, I don't know. You grow on me at times, I'll admit that. But love?" Tom didn't know how to explain what was in his head. Jerry shook his head and smiled.

"It's okay Tom, you need to try and explain something you can't. Maybe...show me?" Tom shook his head.

"Still can't." Jerry ran to Tom's face making him cross eyed a little.

"Don't worry about it. Close your eyes and just feel." Tom obeyed and listened to the mouse's small breathing and felt the small paws against his whiskers. Tom felt his heart quicken slightly. Was this love?

Tom then was caught off guard as his mouse planted his lips against his. He felt electricity and a tingly sensation.

Love? If this was it it felt nice.

Jerry pulled away making Tom pout slightly.

"Anything?" The rodent asked quietly.

"Maybe... just maybe." Tom whispered softly as he smiled. Jerry smiled back happily.

"My cat?" Jerry joked with a wide smile.

"My mouse?" Tom counted with a grin.

"Deal." Jerry giggled. Tom picked up his new companion and carried him over to his bed. Lying his furry body down he loosened his paw to allow Jerry to slip free. Tom got comfortable and Jerry settled himself into the crook of Tom's arm and face.

"Good night Tom." Jerry kissed Tom's whiskers gently. Tom smiled at the gesture.

"Night, Jer." Tom purred, as he drifted into a deep slumber he hadn't had since he was a kitten.

Jerry watched the yellow eyes disappear behind blue-grey eyelids. He smiled as the cat was still purring in his sleep.

"My cat. I like the sound of that."


End file.
